


Make Me Feel Weak For You, Babe

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Sid didn’t mean for this to happen.Not like this anyways.





	Make Me Feel Weak For You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

Sid didn’t mean for this to happen.

Not like this anyways.

He blames racing hormones for the heat that spreads from the inside out each time he looks at Geno.

He’s already nineteen but almost all of his teen years were devoted to hockey.

Hockey and the pressure that came with it never gave him the time to chase these feelings and now, in a hotel room in Denver, it’s all catching up to him.

He just wanted to double check to make sure Geno was okay.

He’s still having some trouble with the language barrier and he didn’t go out with the rest of the guys.

Sid just wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong.

If there was he’d stay and talk. He’d try to fix it. If there wasn’t he’d apologize and go back to his room and everything would be fine.

They had practice in the morning and a game to play at night. They both needed their rest.

But Geno had opened the door with a yawn and one of the legs of his sweatpants pushed up to his knee.

He leaned against the door frame and rubbed his knuckles into his eyes.

“Was sleep,” he had mumbled and all Sid could do was stare at the pillow lines over his face when he dropped his hands. “Think maybe you Tanger and forget keys. You okay?”

Sid answered by pushing him through the open door and Geno answered that by letting him.

When Sid thought about doing this he thought it would be back in Pittsburgh.

He’d invite Geno over for dinner and then afterwards they’d kiss for the first time but that’s where it would stop.

He feels like his life has been a whirlwind from the moment he was old enough to hold a stick and now he’d finally like to slow down.

He’d like to take his time with Geno.

Now, Geno wastes no time shoving his hands down the back of Sid’s sweats and Sid groans into his mouth and teases Geno’s nipples through the fabric of his soft t-shirt.

They haven’t stopped kissing since the door slammed shut behind them and Sid spreads his knees so it’s easier for him to press their hips together.

He can feel how hard Geno is against his hip and Geno groans into his mouth.

Sid responds by nipping at his bottom lip and rolling his hips in a slow grind that has Geno turning his head to the side and panting sharply into his own shoulder.

His fingers flex on Sid’s ass, digging into the meat of his hard enough to leave bruises.

It thrills Sid in a way he knows it probably shouldn’t.

“Sid, fuck. So close.”

“Already?” They’ve only been making out for a few minutes. He’s heard that he’s too cocky out on the ice and if that’s true it’s nothing compared to the way he feels now. “Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

Geno turns his head and glares up at him and suddenly tips him off his lap.

After a momentary scuffle Sid ends up on his back staring up into Geno’s lust filled eyes and it’s like whiplash how quick the tables turn when Geno sticks his hand into the front of his sweats and wraps his fingers around him.

“So much talk,” he says and Sid bites his lip to keep himself from moaning. Geno rolls his eyes and pulls at Sid’s mouth with his free hand. The sound Sid makes echoes off the walls. “You feel just like me,” Geno says with a pleased smile. “I make you crazy, you make me crazy. Is fair. Even.”

Sid squeezes his eyes shut. It’s really the only way to calm himself down enough to speak because he cannot handle the soft look in Geno’s eyes or the way his hair is sticking up all over the place.

“I bet I can make you come first,” he says and when Geno laughs Sid cracks an eye open.

He looks so warm and happy and Sid’s heart is fit to burst.

“Everything a competition. Always have to win at everything.”

“So you think I’ll win,” Sid bites out because Geno’s fingertips are applying the slightest bit of pressure to the head of his cock and he didn’t even know he liked that until right now. “You think you’ll lose?”

Geno shakes his head and bends down to kiss him. He keeps his sweet and light even though he’s jacking him off while they’re both fully clothed.

“Sid. Think it’s impossible for either of us to lose tonight.”

Sid fists his hands into the front of Geno’s shirt and pulls him down.

He finds Geno’s mouth with his own and feels Geno’s lips curve into a smile.

Five short minutes later Sid loses their bet.

Geno was right. It still feels like a win.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
